


Ribbit

by DelphiaDallhaus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Frogs, Gen, Humor, dumb, everyone else suffers from dumb bitch disease, extreme frog naming, mags has 4 and jazz has 1, the only boys will be boys that matters, there are 5 brain cells on the steelhaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiaDallhaus/pseuds/DelphiaDallhaus
Summary: Jetstorm began. “We had talking with local human organics. She had teaching us about the other organics that being inhabiting this planet.”“He meaning, we are having a live specimen with us,” Jetfire clarified, and elbowed his twin. “Show him, brother!”Jetstorm’s servos were behind his back, and proudly displayed them to their commander. “This is what organics are being calling a ‘frog’.”Ultra Magnus is out, the Jettwins have fun, Sentinel fears for his life, and Jazz fixes everything. So nothing new, except for the frog.





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post, and also i copy/pased this fic as a reblog there too. https://dumbass-bee.tumblr.com/post/183656500226/i-really-wish-that-sari-met-the-twins-i-think-that

The doors slid open to the Steelhaven’s command room as expected. Sentinel turned to face the Jettwins. “Right on time. I want a full report of your reconnaissance, pronto!”

“Yes, Sentinel Prime, sir!” The twins saluted in unison.

Jetstorm began. “We had talking with local human organics. She had teaching us about the other organics that being inhabiting this planet.”

“He meaning, we are having a live specimen with us,” Jetfire clarified, and elbowed his twin. “Show him, brother!”

Jetstorm’s servos were behind his back, and proudly displayed them to their commander. “This is what organics are being calling a ‘frog’.”

It was a small thing, clinging on the tip of his finger with small, round appendages like spread servos. It shone in the bright light of the ship, but the squishy flesh was spotty, with every shade of dull green and gray on its back. Underneath its wide mouth, its underbelly rose and fell. Sentinel stared at it.

“Once an organic takes capturing of a lesser organic, they are calling it a ‘pet!’ Then they are giving it a name and taking care of it, like walking it and playing with it.” He squished the frog against his faceplate lovingly. It stared back at the Prime. “I am calling her Whiskers.”

His brother cocked his helm. “I was thinking his name was Flappy?”

“No, Whiskers is better much! Did you knowing Whiskers is the number-fourth most popular pet name last stellar-cycle? Not Flappy.”

“I don’t care what its name is, get it out of here!” Sentinel ordered. “Don’t you two know how poisonous organics are?”

“Fluffy would not be hurting an Earth fly!” Jetfire pet the frog. “His name changing to Fluffy.”

“Ribbit,” the frog ribbitted.

“Say it again when it slimes though your finish and corrodes your internal wiring. I’ve seen it happen, so get it off this ship this instant!”

“Yes, sir,” the twins said glumly.

They turned back from Sentinel, and huddled together. “Sentinel Prime sir must not knowing organics are safe,” Jetfire whispered.

“Perhaps he is afraid of Whiskers?” Jetstorm scratched Whiskers’ belly. “But she is being sweetest!”

“Perhaps he is,” Jetfire said. “Hand me Fluffy, brother! I am having idea!”

Jetstorm passed the frog to Jetfire. He held it up, nearby a desk. He smiled when he realized it was Sentinel Prime’s. “Be a good boy,” he quietly cheered, and jerked him slightly upwards.

“Good _girl_ ,” Jetstorm corrected.

The frog did exactly what the Jettwins hoped it would. It hopped out and onto the desk, smack-dab on a data pad. A bit of frog residue was left on the screen.

“Following my lead,” Jetfire hissed, then shouted. “No! Getting back here!”

“What the—” Sentinel turned. The frog sailed through the air. He screeched.

Jetstorm smacked his hands on his cheeks in mock surprise. “Oh, no! Frogs like Whiskers are having impressive jumping capabilities! How will we being capturing her again?”

“Sir Rufus Hops-A-Lot Thomason Prime! Please coming back!” Jetfire chased after the frog. “His name changing again!” He used his jet boosters to glide through the air in a mad tackle. The frog hopped off from a wall to a computer screen. He swerved just before he hit the wall and tumbled through the air, kicking up papers in the whirlwind.

“Be careful, brother! I have letters from fan-bots back home!” Jetstorm shouted.

“Jetfire, Jetstorm! Why is that thing still here?” Sentinel yelled. He enabled his shield and covered himself. “And change its name again! I refuse to share equal ranking with a beast like that!”

“Take it back, sir! Sir Rufus Hops-A-Lot Thomason Prime is not a beast!” Jetfire yelled back just before colliding into a wall.

“Ribbit,” Sir Rufus ribbitted, and sat on Jetfire’s helm. Once the mech plucked himself out of the Jetfire-shaped hole in the wall, it jumped onto his wing and launched itself onto the ship’s control panel.

It must have hit a button, because the next moment, the anti-fire system kicked on. Sprinklers descended from the ceiling and rained down from every inch of the ship, rendering the Jettwins’ boosters useless and Sentinel mad, scared, and soggy. The ship’s alarms sounded next. “ _Fire alarm manually triggered. Deploying anti-fire protocols. Please enter the fireproof shelters aboard the Steelhaven in a timely, orderly fashion. Additional custom message: If Jetfire triggered this alarm, I will disable his flight mode for a week. - S.P._ ”

The Prime dived for the announcement system. “Ignore the alarms! There is no fire! But send in Cybertron Poison Control Services!” The frog leaped over his head, and he screamed. It landed on a light switch, leaving the room dark aside from the natural glow of blue and yellow optics.

“What now?!”

“I am not seeing a thing!”

“I heard the alarms go off, S.P.—”

“Ugh… be learning from me, brother, do not be flying into walls!”

“Turn on the lights, now! That’s an order!”

“What on fresh Cybertron…?”

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Ah! Do not be worrying, every-bot, I have found it!”

The lights flickered to life, courtesy of Jetstorm. He first noticed Jetfire slide on a puddle and faceplant spectacularly into a chair. He laughed and pointed, but quickly composed himself. “Wait, where has Whiskers gone?”

“What is ‘Whiskers’?” Jazz stood in front of the door, soaked and confused. “Better yet, what is going on?”

“He is our pet frog Sir Rufus Hops-A-Lot Thomason Prime,” Jetfire explained, woozily stood up, and turned to face Sentinel. “He’s…”

“A nuisance, distracting, violent, and lethal to Cybertronians!” Sentinel said. “I want that thing off this ship before it sprays any processor-rotting gunk at me!”

Jetstorm stared at Sentinel. “Oh, mech. Oh no.”

But the mech was undeterred, and continued his rant. “In fact, the second this ship gets deep-cleaned I want everyone in this room to give me a thousand transform-ups! No, two thousand! And three thousand for you two! We cannot risk an infection aboard a ship, much less an Elite Guard ship! What will Ultra Magnus think once he gets back with Maintenance Prime’s sorry excuse of a crew? And _why is everyone staring at me?!"_

“Uh—”

“Speak up, Jetstorm! Do you have something to say about that, Jefire?!”

“No,” they muttered.

“Jazz!” Sentinel fumed. Jazz was unfazed. “Since the Jettwins clearly can’t be trusted with responsibility, I order you to find that frog!”

Jazz squinted, and stared at Sentinel as well. “Is that a frog?”

“Yes,” Jetstorm whimpered. “She’s right there.”

“Do not compare me to something so _disgusting_ —”

“Ribbit, the frog ribbitted.

Jazz chuckled. “You might wanna check your helm, S.P.”

He felt around his head. “What? What are you talking—” he prodded something small and squishy. He screamed. “ _AUUUUGH!_ Get it off, get it off, _get it off!_ ”

Jetstorm approached. “Do not be thrashing, Sentinel Prime, sir! You might being hurting Whiskers!”

Jetfire jumped, flicked on his boosters, and veered to the frog just before they fizzled under the sprinklers. “I will being getting him!”

He knocked helmets with Jetstorm instead of his planned save. “Ow!”

They fell over Sentinel as he freaked out. The frog remained on the Prime, unaware of the chaos around it.

“This isn’t that big of a deal," Jazz said. He held a half-finished cube of energon on his desk and downed it, then grabbed one of the loose papers on the floor.

“Ugh… Being careful, Jazz,” Jetstorm said and rubbed his helm. “Those are fan-bot letters.”

The ninja-bot didn’t say a word, and instead focused on the frog that caused so much distress. It was kind of goofy-looking, with an eye that never seemed to look at the same place as the other. It just sat there, despite the screaming, shaking Prime and the twins on top of him. He had to admit, it was a sight to behold.

The frog jumped off of Sentinel, and Jazz moved just as the frog did. He slammed the cube around the frog and against a wall. It was effectively trapped, and from the looks of it, unharmed.

The Jettwins were in awe. “Coooool!”

He slipped the letter underneath the rim of the cube and held it tight, concealing the frog. Then he held it to the rest of the Elite Guard. “I’m going to release the little dude outside. Does anyone have a goodbye message?”

Jetstorm raised a hand to the makeshift frog trap, and Jazz gave it to him. “It was being short, but it was being fun,” he said softly. “Be staying safe, Whiskers.”

“Can I, brother?” Jetstorm passed the frog to Jetfire. “You went by so many names. But you will always be being Kermit to me.”

Sentinel shook the Jettwins off and rose, dusting himself. “Thanks for getting off me, every-bot,” he deadpanned.

Jetfire held the trap close. “I will always being loving you, Kermit!”

“Hurry it up already!” Sentinel said.

“You can take him, Jazz.”

The white mech nodded. “I’ll take care of Sentinel’s wig-out for you. Just don’t sneak another pet on board. Or tell him about spiders.”

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. “ _Tarantulas!_ ” The twins cheered.

“Tell me what a tarantula is _right now_ ,” Sentinel ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> jazz named him gumball before he let him go.  
> jazz also knows about the archa-7 sitch and the jettwins don't. doesn't matter, they'll still smuggle a tarantula into the steelhaven and dress it up anyways.  
> i've got a main tumblr blog @xxsdelphia https://xxsdelphia.tumblr.com/  
> and a neato transformers headcanon/matchup sideblog @ bots-on-parade, shoot me an ask if you want! https://bots-on-parade.tumblr.com/  
> thank you so so much for reading, dolls, good vibes to y'all!


End file.
